The legend of Spyro: Heart strings
by JJ Dragon
Summary: After battling Malefore, the duo find themselves aalone. Cynder makes bad mistakes, Spyro is changing and Malefore is becoming a better dragon. But will it be enough to stop Kalas? Read and find out as Spyro and Cynder's hearts are torn apart.
1. The woods

**The legend of Spyro:**

**Heart strings**

**Chapter 1: The woods**

After defeating Malefore and tumbling into a forest, Spyro and Cynder found themselves lost and alone.

"Where are we?" Cynder asked.

"I don't know." Spyro muttered.

"Where are the others?"

"I don't know."

"But-"

"I DON'T KNOW, OK!" Cynder backed down.

"What are you annoyed about?" Spyro paused.

"You were joking, weren't you?" Spyro hissed. Cynder was confused.

"About what?"

"About your feelings for me. You don't really love me. Nobody can." Cynder was shocked.

"I wasn't joking! And what do you mean 'can't' love you?" Spyro turned to face her.

"In the prophecy of the purple dragon, it says that the purple dragon can never be loved." Cynder was still in shock.

"But," Cynder said, "I love you."

"You do love me, but, you can't love me." And with that, Spyro walked away. Cynder wanted to cry. Then, she had an idea. She was going to burn the scrolls about the prophecy, so she could be with the one she wanted.

"Hey!" She shouted to Spyro. "Wait for me! We need to get to the temple!"

Spyro and Cynder walked to the temple doors. Spyro knocked. The large earth dragon, known as Terrador, answered.

"Spyro? Cynder?" Terrador chuckled.

"We need to tell you what happened." Spyro announced, barging past Terrador. Terrador looked confused.

"What's up with him?" He asked Cynder.

"No idea." She admitted. "He's been doing this ever since we got out of Malefore's lair! Can I go to the library?"

"Yeah," Terrador answered, surprised. "Sure." Cynder walked inside and headed for the library. She was prepared to get kicked out of the temple for burning a scroll. She wanted to be allowed to love Spyro… She rounded the corner and walked into the library. She saw the scroll sealed in a glass case. Cynder knew that an alarm would go off. Was she going to risk it? Of course she was! Cynder walked over to the case and smashed it. Surprisingly, no alarm went off. She lifted the scroll. It was so light for something that thick. She saw a burning torch, hanging on the wall. It was known as 'the eternal flame of Ignitus'. Ignitus himself lighted it. Cynder held the scroll above the flame. The scroll lighted and a gold light shone from it. Cynder had to shield her eyes from it.

Then she realised. There were no alarms on the case, because burning it would set off the light and warn the guardians!

**Meanwhile…**

Spyro sat opposite the guardians. He was in a really bad mood. He was not wanting to answer questions.

"Spyro," Started Cyril. "Where is Ignitus?"

"He died." Spyro answered. Volteer, for once, was silent.

"Dead?" Terrador asked shocked.

"That's what I said, wasn't it?!" Spyro shouted, clearly showing he was annoyed. Volteer spoke up.

"He can't die." He said.

"Well, he has!" Spyro argued.

"No, I mean, he is immortal. He gave the temple 'the eternal flame' when he was a child. The flame gave him immortality."

Spyro studied Volteer with great disliking at what he had just said.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Spyro growled.

"He didn't know." Volteer told him. Spyro got up.

"You should have told him before he ended his life for me and Cynder!" Spyro yelled, angrier than ever. Suddenly, a blinding, gold light came into the room.

"The prophecy!" Terrador yelled as they all ran to see what was going on.

**Meanwhile…**

Cynder's claws were hurting above the heat of the flame. Cynder wanted to scream, but, she knew this would only attract the guardians even more. Cynder clenched her teeth, accidentally biting her lip. Blood poured from the cut. Tears were falling down her face, as the flame was burning her and the cut was stinging. Only half of the prophecy scroll had turned into ash. Finally, Cynder gave in and screamed in pain. She dropped the prophecy. The scroll was hanging in the torch, burning at a quickening rate. Cynder was in so much pain, that she curled up on the library floor and cried. Her claws stung and blood seeped from her cut. Suddenly, the door of the library doors opened and in stormed the guardians and a miserable Spyro. Once they all examined the room, they guessed what had happened. Volteer looked thunderstruck. Terrador looked confused. Cyril looked at the floor, shaking his head. Spyro had his eyes fixed on Cynder, giving her a cold look.

"What-" Volteer muttered, shocked.

"Happened-" Terrador muttered, stunned.

"Here?" Cyril finished, still staring at the floor. Spyro said nothing, still giving Cynder a cold look. Cynder got to her feet, blood dripping from her lip. Blood covered her burnt claws.

"I…um… fought off some dark apes." Cynder lied.

"You drew blood?" Volteer asked.

"Yes. They were… um… trying to burn the scroll."

"And," Cyril struggled to speak. "did they succeed?"

"Well… um… err…"

"Spit it out!" Spyro shouted.

"Yes." Cynder muttered.

"What do you mean?" Terrador asked. When Cynder didn't reply, Spyro nudged Terrador.

"Leave it to me." He whispered in Terrador's ear. Terrador nodded and walked out of the room. The two other guardians followed him out, shutting the door behind them. Suddenly, Spyro ran up to Cynder and gripped her face with his claws. He pushed her face up.

"Now," He hissed in her face. "what really happened?"

To be continued…


	2. truth, journey, battles and lies part1

**Just a little warning, the next few chapters contain loads of fighting. If you don't like stories were the characters get in a fight and get cut and lose blood, then don't read!!! Well, anyway, here's chapter 2!! I don't own any other the characters apart from Kalas and Belleza.**

**Chapter 2:**

**The truth, the journey, the battles and lies**

**Part1**

"What?!" Cynder asked, pretending to be confused.

"You burnt the scroll, didn't you?" He hissed.

"What!?" Cynder chuckled, "I… err… no!"

"You lying cretin!" Spyro hissed. He removed his claws from her face and swung. He slapped Cynder round the face. Cynder stumbled and fell on her back. Spyro moved towards her, eyes blazing with hate.

"Ok!" Cynder shouted. "I did it!" Cynder noticed that his eyes had gone from their usual, calm violet to a blackened purple. Cynder backed away, as Spyro crept closer. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. A low growl escaped from Spyro's throat, indicating a warning. Cynder was relieved. The door opened and in came Sparx. Sparx looked around. He saw Cynder covered in blood, Spyro baring his teeth, growling and the 'eternal flame', with a large scroll in it.

"Wow." Sparx muttered. "Some crazy party you lot held here! Who did you invite? Gaul and his mates? This place is a mess!" Sparx fluttered over to Spyro.

"Are you ok?" Sparx asked. "You seem awfully annoyed. What have I done now?" Spyro stormed out of the room. Sparx turned to Cynder, who was getting up.

"What?" Sparx asked.

"Trust me, when I say that I don't know, either!" Cynder exclaimed. They ran out of the library and followed Spyro. They found him with the guardians around the pool of visions.

"Ah," Cyril said, coldly. "Cynder, Sparx."

"So did you find out the truth, Spyro?" Terrador asked, concerned. Cynder shut her eyes and waited for Spyro to tell them what she had done and the comments 'I know we couldn't trust her!' and 'Why? Cynder? Why did you do it?'. Spyro spoke.

"Yes." He answered his head lowered. "Cynder…" Cynder clenched her teeth, eyes shut.

"Cynder… was telling the truth." Cynder opened her eyes. Spyro had saved her from being kicked out of the temple. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"Very well." Terrador answered. He studied Spyro and Cynder for a while, then spoke.

"You three must travel to Tall plains." Terrador said. "There, you will find a temple. Inside is a copy of the prophecy. You must retrieve it and bring it here. If you fail, try the temple at Dante's freezer. If you fail that, try the temple at mount Wozitbig. If you fail that… well, there are no more chances." Spyro, Sparx and Cynder looked at each other.

"GO!" Terrador snapped, ushering them to the temple doors. He pushed the trio outside and slammed the door behind him.

"Something tells me he's really mad." Sparx commented.

"Well, never, Sherlock!" Cynder said, sarcastically. "What gave you that idea?"

"If you've quite finished!" Spyro hissed at them, his bad mood coming back again. "We need to get to Tall plains." So the trio lifted off the ground and flew to Tall plains.

**At Tall plains…**

Spyro and Cynder landed, neatly, on the ground. It had been a silent 5 minute fly. They saw a spiral path heading towards the temple. Spyro barged past Cynder.

"Hey!" She yelled at him.

"WHAT?!" Spyro roared back. Cynder backed off.

"N-nothing." She stammered and the group walked up the spiral.

**At the top of the spiral path…**

The journey had been silent. When they finally reached the top, Sparx hovered in front of their faces.

"Two fish swim into a concrete wall! One turns to the other and says-!" He started.

"Get out of the way and shut up!" Spyro shouted, barging past Sparx. Cynder followed Spyro into the temple.

"-damn." Sparx said, ending the joke he was trying to lighten the mood with. The temple doors opened. Inside, was Kane, worshipping the shrine god. He turned at their presence.

"Spyro? Sparx?" Kane asked, stunned. "What a pleasant surprise!" Kane ran up to them. He suddenly noticed Cynder.

"Who is this beautiful young lady you have brought with you?" Kane asked. Cynder blushed, as Kane bowed to her.

"I am Kane. An old friend of Spyro's."

"Yeah," Spyro started. "I wouldn't actually say we're that close, Kane." Kane gave him a sharp glance, but, shrugged it off.

"So," Kane said. "What may I help you with?"

"We need to see the prophecy scroll." Cynder told him. His smile didn't fade.

"Of course!" He said. "Let me just fetch Belleza. She knows where it is." Kane, then, walked through a door in the side of the temple, which led to the storage room.

**Meanwhile, inside the storage room…**

"But, father!" A young dragoness exclaimed. "I want it!"

"You will have to wait, my dear." Replied an adult dragon.

"I don't want you to consult the apes!" The dragoness shouted. "You are king of this miserable planet! Kings don't consult ANYONE!"

"The apes have what you want." The adult sighed. "They are a slippery bunch and they demanded a deal!" The dragoness narrowed her eyes.

"Please Dad! Try to get it for me!" The dragoness said, softening her tone. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Quick!" The dragoness exclaimed. "Hide!" The adult hid from sight. The storage door opened and in came an atlawa.

"Yes?" The dragoness asked, sweetly.

"A dragon requires you." Kane answered. The dragoness sighed,

"Very well." She got up.

"Thank you, Belleza." Kane said, as he and Belleza left the room. When they had left the room, the adult dragon opened a window and flew out.

**Who is Belleza's father?**

**Is Belleza threat?**

**Will Spyro, Cynder and Sparx get the scroll back to the guardians?**

**ALL will be revealed in Chapter 3 (part2 of this one)**

**Please read and review and tell me if you liked this chapter or not! **


	3. Truth, journey, battles and lies part2

**In this chapter, we discover who Belleza's father is, whether or not she is a threat and whether Spyro and Cynder get the scroll to the guardians. I don't own any of the characters in this story apart from Belleza and Kalas. So, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3:**

**The truth, the journey, the battles and lies**

**Part2**

Spyro, Cynder and Sparx watched Kane enter the room with a dragoness. She was blood red, had a bow tied round one of her horns, a bow tied round her tail, a bow tied round each leg and a heart shaped necklace, made of gold. Her horns were curved, like a rams and her tail was like a golden leaf, with a sharp end. She looked a few years older than Spyro and Cynder.

"Hi." Sparx said, obscuring the dragoness's view of Spyro and Cynder.

"Hello." The dragoness replied, in a sweet voice. "My name is Belleza. Are you the one who wanted me?" Sparx gave her a confused look.

"No." He said. "These two did." He moved out of the way, to let her see Spyro and Cynder. Belleza flinched when she saw them.

"T-the purple dragon." She muttered in disbelief. "And the terror of the skies." Belleza shook her head, as if snapping out of a trance.

"So," She started. "What do you need?"

"We need the prophecy scroll." Spyro told Belleza. Belleza nodded and took them to a small library inside the temple. Belleza scanned the shelves and pulled out a thick scroll.

"Here." She said, handing the prophecy to Spyro. Spyro turned and headed towards the front door.

"Hey!" Belleza called after him. "What are you doing?"

"Taking this!" Spyro called back.

"I cannot allow you to do that." Belleza called.

"This is important!" Cynder exclaimed. "It's for the guardians!"

"So?" Belleza said. She lunged at Spyro, snatching the scroll of him. Spyro ran at her, enraged. Belleza grabbed him by his claws and threw him high in the air. Spyro landed on the ground, with a thud. Cynder snuck up behind her and launched a fear blast. Belleza turned and swiped it away.

"You fool!" Belleza laughed. "I am a fear dragoness, not a fire dragoness!" Cynder ignored her and launched a melee attack. Cynder's scythe like tail hooked onto Belleza's tail and made a deep scratch. Blood seeped from the wound. Belleza hissed in rage. Belleza moved in with a swish of her tail, whacking Cynder round the face. Cynder fell backwards and felt her face. A deep, straight cut was across it. Blood poured from it. Cynder growled and lunged. Cynder collided with Belleza and she dropped the scroll. The temple was on a mountain. The backdoor lead to a narrow pathway and then a chasm. The scroll rolled towards the back door. Kane and Sparx just stood and watched the dragons. Cynder came at Belleza with a shadow attack, while Belleza came in with a fear attack. The attacks came together, causing a big blast. When the smoke from the blast subsided, Cynder and Belleza stood in the same position, covered in scratches and breathing hard. Suddenly, Kane ran to them and picked them up by their necks. He carried Belleza over to a corner of the library and plonked her down. Kane carried Cynder over to Spyro and plonked her down. Suddenly, Spyro awoke.

"What happened?" He asked/ Cynder gave him a dirty look.

"You got your butt kicked by a retard!" She replied.

"I am not a-!" Belleza started, but she was interrupted by a load _plink_. Everybody turned and looked towards the back door. The prophecy scroll had fallen out the door, and was rapidly rolling towards the chasm! Spyro, Cynder and Belleza scrambled for it. Cynder knocked Belleza out of her way. Belleza hit a book shelf. It crashed on top of her.

"OW!" Belleza groaned. Cynder reached for the scroll and grasped it in her claws.

"I've got it!" She shouted, triumphantly. Spyro had been charging across the library. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop. He collided with Cynder. Cynder dropped the scroll.

"NO!" Everyone shouted, as the scroll rolled into the chasm, outside.

"I think," Kane muttered. "It's time you three left."

"Ok." Sparx replied.

"Fine." Spyro agreed. Cynder just growled at Belleza, who growled back. Spyro and Cynder got up and walked out of the door. Kane left the room, a stern look upon his face. Belleza sat at her desk.

"Wait till my father hears about this." She growled to herself.

**Outside…**

Spyro, Sparx and Cynder flew down onto the grass below the temple. None of them had spoken since they'd left the temple. Spyro looked, shamefully, at the ground.

"It's all my fault!" He cried.

"It wasn't just your fault." Cynder admitted.

"Did you notice Belleza looks familiar?" Sparx asked. "She has the same evil glint in her eyes as…" Sparx stopped in mid-sentence. They hadn't mentioned _his _name, since the war ended. Suddenly, Cynder noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She saw an adult dragon been chased by dark apes.

"I only did it for my daughter!" Cynder could here the adult dragon say. The dragon had dark purple scales and red tinted horns. Cynder gasped, as she recognised the adult.

"Spyro!" She hissed. "Look!" Cynder pointed to the dragon. The dragon had turned to face the apes. The adult breathed some kind of blackish-purple light at them. It hit the apes and they turned into dust. Spyro recognised the adult, immediately. Suddenly, the adult recognised them and walked over.

"YOU!" Spyro gasped, narrowing his eyes.

"YOU!" yelled the adult, frowning. For the adult was Malefor.

**OOH! So, can anybody take a guess at these questions?**

**How has Malefor returned?**

**Who is Malefor's daughter?**

**Will there be battles?**

**Why have Spyro's emotions gone haywire?**

**Will Sparx's jokes get any better?**

**If you can't think of an answer, all will be revealed in chapter 4! (sorry this chapter is sooo long!) **


	4. The forgotten bridge

**In this chapter, Malefor explains how he returned, what he plans to do now, who his daughter is and he explains why Spyro's emotions have gone haywire. And no. Sparx's jokes don't get any better. Sorry. I do not own any of the characters apart from Kalas and Belleza.**

**Chapter 4:**

**The forgotten bridge **

Cynder looked between the dragons. She saw Spyro's expression go for surprise to pure hate. She saw Malefor's expression go from surprise to happiness. Suddenly, Malefor laughed.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" Spyro roared. Malefor just laughed.

"I've done it!" Malefor shouted, happily. "I've found Spyro." He turned to Cynder.

"How are you, then?" He asked.

"Uh… fine, I guess…" Cynder replied, slightly confused at Malefor's question.

"Go back to hell, Malefor!" Spyro hissed.

"I can't and I don't plan to." He said.

"How is it possible that you're back?" Cynder asked Malefor. "We watched you die."

"Ah," Malefor replied, thinking. "When your mysterious friends struck the final blow, I died."

"Obviously." Spyro interrupted. Malefor continued.

"Suddenly, I was on a bridge of gold, known as the forgotten bridge. At one end was me and at the other end was the new chronicler."

"There's a new one?" Cynder asked. "Who is it?"

"At first," Malefor replied. "I didn't know. We seemed to be floating through space. The chronicler saw my scared expression and spoke to me. He said 'Don't be afraid. I am here to help you.' At once, I knew that the new chronicler… was and still is, your friend Ignitus." As Malefor said this, Spyro's jaw dropped, Cynder's eyes were full of shock and Sparx remained quiet, for once. Malefor ignored them and went on with his story.

"I didn't know whether he wanted me to fight him or something. I went closer to him on the bridge. I asked him what he wanted and he told me that he was going to bring me back to the world of the living, but, I would have to never try to destroy or conquer the planet and help Spyro and Cynder to bring peace to it. I agreed. I agreed, because I saw that destroying and evil get you nowhere. And I wanted to see Belleza again."

"Belleza?" Sparx asked, confused. "What has she got to do with you?"

"Belleza," Malefor chuckled. "Is my daughter."

"She decided to fight Spyro and Cynder!" Sparx yelled, angrily.

"Look!" Cynder indicated the scratch on her face.

"I'm sorry for my daughter's actions." Malefor told them, solemnly. "Being an older teenager makes her harder to get on with. She can be an impulsive annoyance at times, but she can be sweet."

"Hardly." Spyro muttered.

"So, Ignitus brought you back to life, to help us?" Cynder asked Malefor.

"Yes, but there's more to it than that." Malefor told them. "You see, Ignitus said that, to help you, I must join your little trio."

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Spyro roared.

"Spyro before you jump to conclusions-" Cynder started.

"NO!" Spyro yelled. "I WON'T HAVE IT! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY TRUST HIM!" Spyro roared, angrier than ever.

"But, Ignitus said-" Cynder tried.

"He could be lying!" Spyro yelled.

"Please, Spyro," Malefor began. "Understand that I admit to being evil, but, I need to fulfil Ignitus's wish."

"I don't believe you!" Spyro shot back and he stomped off.

"Malefor, I think you should go. I'm sorry, but we don't trust you enough. Especially with a daughter like _that_." Cynder told him.

"Please-" Malefor began, but Cynder raised her claw to stop him.

"Goodbye." Cynder said and followed Spyro. Malefor turned to Sparx.

"Don't look at me!" Sparx exclaimed. "I don't trust you, either!" and with that, he flew after Spyro. Malefor sighed and went to see Belleza.

**Somewhere in a distant field, after leaving Malefor…**

"Spyro!" Cynder panted. "Stop… running." It was late at night and the stars were shining. Spyro had ran into a field and had stopped, dead in the centre.

"Why… were… you… running… away?" Cynder asked, still panting. Spyro turned to her.

"You trusted him," Spyro replied, bitterly. "AFTER EVERYTHING HE'S DONE!" Suddenly, a ring of fire appeared around the two of them. It was made by Spyro, out of anger. It died away, after one minute of silence. Spyro turned away.

"I don't trust him!" Cynder shot at him. "Just, at the mention of Ignitus…"

"Don't you dare speak his name!" Spyro recoiled, angrily. "You have no right!" Cynder couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Ignitus is my friend to!" She exclaimed.

"Just go, Cynder!" Spyro told her. "Go to your master!"

"I'm not going any where."

"Now, Cynder!"

"No." Spyro could tell she was toying with him.

"Leave!" He shouted. Suddenly, a dark ape lunged at them. It grabbed Spyro by the neck.

"Spyro!" Cynder yelled, trying to blast the ape with a shadow ball. It missed. Another dark ape came out of nowhere and grabbed Cynder by the neck. A group of apes came out of the shadows, one holding Sparx by his wings. The trio were done for. Suddenly, there was a load roar and Malefor came out of the shadows.

"Oh no!" Spyro said to Cynder and Sparx. "We are definitely done for now! I knew we couldn't trust him! He must have set the apes on us!" The apes went silent. Malefor walked over to one.

"You see!" Spyro whispered to Cynder. "He's with the apes." Suddenly, there was a dark purple light and the ape next to Malefor tuned to dust!

"Wait!" Sparx called to Spyro. "He isn't with the dark apes. He's trying to rescue us!" The apes were tuning into dust, rapidly. When all the apes had gone, Spyro, Sparx and Cynder looked at Malefor.

"Thanks." Cynder said.

"Yeah, cheers." Sparx said. Spyro said nothing.

"So," Malefor started. "Can I join you three?"

"I say yes!" Sparx said, suddenly.

"After what has happened, I guess you could…" Cynder said.

"What do think Spyro?" Cynder asked him.

"Whatever." Spyro replied and walked off into a cave.

"Well," Sparx yawned. "I'm gonna hit the sack, too. See you in the morning." Sparx flew into the cave.

"Malefor," Cynder said to him. "I need to ask you something."

"Yes?" Malefor asked, patiently.

"Well… I love Spyro and he said to me I can't love him because of the prophecy. So, I went and burnt it. Now, Spyro's acting all weird and mean. Can you explain it to me?" Cynder told him. Malefor took in the information.

"Spyro is like that because of you. He has mixed feelings and he doesn't know how to express them. Being the purple dragon, it makes this effect ten times worse. Also, it said in the prophecy, that if ever the scroll was burnt, the purple dragon would turn to darkness and, eventually, give in to it. There is a new threat. Her name is Kalas and she wants Spyro to turn to darkness. She will not stop until he has." Malefor looked slightly scared.

Suddenly, a dragoness appeared from nowhere.

"Malefor," She hissed. "I thought I might find you here!"

**So, **

**Will they be able to stop Kalas? **

**Will they be able to find the scroll in Dante's freezer?**

**Will Spyro turn to darkness?**

**Is Malefor friend or foe?**

**Guess! (Sorry this chapter's so long! I had too many ideas!)**

**Read and review.**


	5. Kalas

**With Malefor in the group, Spyro turning to darkness, Cynder scared and Sparx's rubbish jokes what will happen next? I don't own any of the characters apart from Kalas and Belleza.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Kalas**

The dragoness smiled, wickedly. Malefor growled.

"What do you want Kalas?" He asked, bitterly.

"I want my payment." Kalas replied.

"Payment?" Cynder asked. "What payment?"

"When he was against you, Malefor hired me to capture you. When he told me that the deal was off, I demanded payment. Malefor, the sly git that he is, ran off!" Kalas exclaimed. Kalas was very strange looking. She was black and was long and thin. She had no wings, red eyes, red underbelly and a grey 3D diamond for a tail. Her tail tip was extremely sharp. Suddenly, Kalas swiped at Malefor, who dodged the attack. Malefor threw Kalas in the air and used a series of flying attacks. Cynder was about to fly up and help, but Malefor shook his head.

"No, Cynder!" Malefor told her. "Run! Hurry!" But Cynder had ideas of her own.

"I'll go get help!" She exclaimed and ran off, before Malefor could say another word. Cynder ran into the cave where Spyro was sleeping.

"Spyro!" She yelled, nudging him. "Wake up!"

"Huh?" Spyro muttered. "What?"

"Malefor's in trouble!" Cynder explained. "We've got to help him!"

"No." Spyro replied.

"But-" Cynder tried.

"Two words for you, Cynder." Spyro said, sternly. "Bog off."

"You selfish git!" She exclaimed.

"Hey," said the sleepy voice owned by Sparx. "Can we keep the swearing and the shouting to the bare minimum, please? I'm trying to sleep!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Both dragons yelled at him.

"Why won't you help him?!" Cynder yelled at Spyro.

"Because he deserves what's coming to him!" Spyro answered.

"He saved your miserable life!" Cynder growled.

"I'm glad to know I'm still your miserable friend." Spyro answered, sarcastically.

"Spyro! I-I… I HATE YOU!" Cynder shouted.

"GOOD!" Spyro shot back.

"I don't know why I ever loved you!"

"No, I don't either!"

"You're so stuck up and full of yourself!"

"At least I don't fraternise with the enemy!"

"If I were Malefor, I wouldn't have saved you!"

"At least I'm not pathetic!"

"What is wrong with you!?"

"What's wrong with me!? What's wrong with you?!"

"I loved you! And this is what I get in return?!"

"Well, this is as good as it gets!"

"Hey! You two!" Said a voice, which interrupted their quarrel. Malefor had entered the cave.

"Sorry." Cynder apologised. "I should have come and helped you."

"Don't worry." Malefor told her. "I disposed of Kalas."

"KALAS?!" Spyro exploded. "WHO IN THE HELL OF IT IS KALAS?!"

"Someone who wants you evil." Malefor replied. "And, by the sound of your conversation, it may not be long before you are."

"What the hell are you blabbing about?!" Spyro growled. "I'm not evil!"

"Think again, dumb ass." Cynder shot at Spyro.

"Ahem." Malefor coughed, indicating he would not like to be caught up in another fight.

"Question." Cynder spoke. "Why didn't she have wings? Why did she look so weird?"

"Ah!" Malefor replied. "She's a basilisk dragon. They have the power to shape-shift. Kalas prefers to look like that or as a Korean Yong dragon."

"Shape-shifting dragons!" Spyro laughed. "That's kids stuff!" Malefor raised an un-impressed eye ridge.

"You won't think so when she turns into a Wyvern and snatches you up with her talons." Malefor warned.

"Oh, come on!" Spyro laughed. "Girls are weak!" Cynder lunged at him and pinned Spyro on the ground. Spyro struggled to escape. He couldn't.

"Point taken." He muttered. Cynder got off him.

"Whatever form she takes," Malefor told them. "You will be ready for it."

"How?" Cynder asked.

"I'm going to take you to Dante's freezer. There, we will travel north. I want you to meet an ancient order of dragons." Malefor answered.

"An ancient order?" Cynder asked.

"Yes. You will meet the strongest species of dragons who ever lived. Some of them are the last of their kind. So, NO JOKES." Malefor growled, looking at Spyro and Sparx.

"We need to go to Dante's freezer, any way." Cynder told Malefor.

"We need to get the prophecy from the temple."

"We will go to the order first." Malefor told them.

"And we are going to see this crappy order because?" Spyro hissed.

"BECAUSE YOU NEED TO BE TRAINED ON HOW TO FIGHT AND SPOT A BASILISK DRAGON!" Malefor roared. Suddenly, the ground began to tremble.

"The cave!" Cynder exclaimed. "It's collapsing!"

**To be continued…**

**So, QUESTION TIME!**

**Will the group make it out alive?**

**If they do, what will the ancient order be like?**

**Will they get the prophecy from Dante's freezer?**

**Will Cynder's heart ever be mended?**

**Will they stop Kalas?**

**And (Information in next chapter) what is 'the eye of the basilisk?**

**Next chapter!**

**(By the way, I based Kalas on my research of Basilisk dragons. Chapter 6 will have more species of dragon in it e.g Korean Yong or Cockatrice)**

**Read and review!**


	6. Dante's freezer and the ancient order

**With the cave collapsing around them, the group think themselves to be dead within the next few seconds. Is there hope? What will they be thinking as they are sentenced to death? Well…**

**Chapter 6:**

**Dante's freezer and the ancient order**

The cave was trembling like an earthquake.

"Brace yourselves!" Malefor shouted. "These are our last few minutes!" The door had been sealed by falling rocks.

'I'm sorry, Ignitus.' Malefor thought. 'I have failed you.'

'Well,' Cynder thought. 'At least I'll die with someone.'

'Maybe if I crack a joke,' Sparx thought. 'We'll die laughing.'

'Look around.' Spyro thought. He looked at the sealed entrance. It was then, that he saw the gap. It was large enough to let him through. 'Go on!' Spyro told himself. 'Leave these fools here to die, like they deserve!' When he thought this, he ran to the exit and squeezed through. The moon was shining on his face. The darkness felt good. He laughed as he heard Cynder scream. Then, he felt guilty. 'This isn't like me!' He thought. He ran back to the cave and blasted it open with an earth bullet. The trio left in the cave panted.

"For-" Cynder tried. "For a moment, I thou… thought you were… going to leave us in there."

"It's the darkness." Malefor said. "It's already poisoned your mind. You might not survive the next time it does."

"Dante's freezer?" Sparx interrupted. The others nodded and took off into the night sky.

***

"Can we stop now?" Sparx groaned.

"Shut up and fly!" Spyro growled.

"Don't be mean." Cynder commented. Spyro gave her a cold look.

"You can shut up, as well!" He growled.

"ALL OF YOU, JUST SHUT UP!!!" Malefor roared. "I've had to put up with this. For five hours! Not one, not two. BUT FIVE!" The group immediately shut their mouths. Suddenly, Malefor flew down. Spyro, Sparx and Cynder followed. They stopped at a pair of black and red doors. Malefor knocked on them and went in, a told the trio to come inside. They were in a large stone room, with a low table in the centre. There were dragons chatting, squawking, flying and duelling. Each of them looked extremely abnormal. They stopped, as the group walked in. The dragons sat at the table, their eyes on Spyro, Sparx, Cynder and Malefor.

"Ah," said the dragon who looked the most normal. "Dragon X. Sit down." Malefor and the trio sat at the table.

"Everybody," Malefor called. "I want you to introduce yourselves, one by one, to the dragons and the dragonfly sat next to me. Please tell them what species you are, too. Suddenly, a line formed. The first dragon was a male. He was gold and had large, bat-like wings with spots on them. He was the one who had labelled Malefor 'Dragon X'.

"Hello." Said the dragon, gruffly. "My name is Magnor, and I am a European dragon." He flew off back to his seat. Next, a female dragon. Spyro could tell that she was a gargouille dragon. They were often mistaken for _gargoyles_.

"Hello." She replied, sweetly. "My name is Mina. I am a gargouille dragon." She flew to her seat. Next, was a beautiful female.

"Hello." She said. "My name is Marri. I am a Frost dragon." Next, was a male. He was a strange looking creature.

"Hello." He spoke. "My name is Troggy and I am a knucker dragon." Next, a small, blue dragon approached them. A female.

"Hello." She said, shyly. "My name is Pavla and I am a dwarf dragon." Next, were two dragons, who looked similar, but one was a lot thinner than the other. The male spoke, first.

"Hello." He said, politely. "My name is Magu and I am a Chinese lung dragon. As you can see, I don't have wings, but it doesn't make me any more important than the purple dragon." Magu nudged the female next to him. She looked a lot like a Chinese lung dragon, but was thinner and had four claws instead of five.

"Hey." She replied, growling viciously. "My name is Siskee and I'm a Korean yong. NOT A CHINESE LUNG!" They walked back to their seats. Lastly, two different dragons came. One had no front legs and very large wings, the other had no legs at all!

"Hello." Said the dragon with no legs. "My name is Mexxa and I am an ampithere dragon." She then pointed a wing at the large-winged dragon. "His name is Canu and he's a Wyvern dragon. He can't speak, because of a problem he's had since childhood." When Spyro and Cynder and Sparx had took in al the information, they started talking.

"Hi!" Cynder said, warmly. "My name is Cynder and I've got no idea what dragon I am. Same with Spyro. Apart from, he's the purple dragon."

"Obviously!" Siskee shouted. "What do you think we are? Colour blind?!"

"That's enough, Siskee." Magu hushed her. "Thou of silence." Siskee went quiet.

"Anyway," said Magnor. "Spyro, Sparx, Cynder. You have been summoned here to be taught the ways of the true dragon. There will be a test at the end. If you succeed, you will be wiser and win the trophy. If you fail, you will die. You must work as a team. The trophy has special items in it, that will help you with your quest. 'The eye of the basilisk' is the best item. It will let you see a snippet of the future, if you concentrate."

"Well," Spyro said. "We'd better begin!" Suddenly, the doors swung open and in came a red dragoness, shaking with cold.

"H-h-h-hi." She spluttered.

**To be continued…**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Who is the dragoness who came in?**

**Will Spyro, Cynder and Sparx complete their training?**

**Will they succeed in the test or will they die?**

**Will Kalas come back?**

**Will the group get the scroll?**

**ANYBODY WHO MAKES A GUESS AND GETS IT RIGHT WILL GET A PM OF A SNEAK PREVIEW OF THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**(I had to do a lot of research on this chapter!)**

**Read and review!**


	7. The eye of the basilisk

**Spyro, Sparx and Cynder are about to begin training. Will they do well? Will they get killed? Read!**

**Chapter 7:**

**The eye of the basilisk**

The trio had been divided and each taught by a different teacher. Cynder was to be trained by Siskee, Spyro by Magu and Sparx by Magnor. Malefor just sat and watched. Fifty minutes later, the group were dismissed.

"So," Malefor asked. "How did it go?" The dragons collapsed on the floor, with exhaustion.

"Siskee is so harsh!" Cynder groaned. "If my foot is even half of half of half an inch away from the right position, she yells at me and forces me to do ten press-ups!"

"Oh come on!" Spyro rolled his eyes at Cynder. "At least the punishment actually improves your skill! My punishment is writing 'Iway illway otnay ailfay ethay esttay andway aintray everyway ayday'!" Cynder gave him a confused look.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"How the hell should I know?!" He shouted.

" It means 'I will not fail the test and train every day' in Latin. Magu is a Latin dragon. Idiot."

"Oh." Cynder said. Spyro snorted.

"How stupid is that?" he exclaimed. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Magu can speak English, but doesn't know how to write it. So, he uses Latin instead." Malefor told him.

"Whatever." Spyro shrugged.

"Looks like you two got owned.!" Sparx laughed. Spyro blew fire at him. The dragonfly dodged and flew away. Spyro chased after him, breathing fire and burning the walls of the room. Spyro chased Sparx through into the dojo, where the masters were talking. Upon seeing two students racing through the door, they stopped their chattering. The sight was electrifying. The masters gaped as they saw Spyro chasing Sparx, breathing fire, burning walls, destroying statues and shouting.

"Enough!" Magnor exclaimed, but was interrupted by Spyro's roar of rage. Then, Mexxa fanned her wings and put out the flames. Malefor stormed in. By now, Spyro and Sparx had stopped.

"MALEFOR!" Magnor roared. "YOUR STUDENTS ARE NOW BANNED FROM EVER SETTING FOOT HERE AGAIN!" The group walked out. The sun shone, brightly. Malefor turned to Spyro and Sparx.

"YOU IDIOTS!" He roared. "YOU BLOODY PILLOCS!"

"Come on, it isn't that bad." Sparx said.

"It's very bad!" Malefor roared. "You have just learned how to use the eye of the basilisk and never actually got it!"

"Nope." Sparx smiled. "I stole it." he showed them the trophy.

"Nice." Spyro grinned.

"Hey!" Malefor said, but Cynder interrupted him.

"Let's just go!" She said and they followed Spyro and Sparx to the temple.

***

Spyro snuck into the temple. Finding the prophecy was hard. He looked at shelves of books and stories. He found an odd book called 'the darkness within'. As he read it, he started to feel strange. He wanted to burn stuff. He realised that the book was connecting with his dark side. He thrust the book back onto the shelf. That was when he saw the prophecy scroll. He picked it up and went out.

"Got it!" He announced to the group.

"Cool." Cynder said. Malefor wasn't impressed.

"You stole a trophy and a scroll!" He exclaimed. "Damn, what is this world coming to?"

Suddenly, there was a loud roar and a Wyvern flew over them. It lowered itself and snatched up Spyro. It was Kalas.

"I told you about the talons!" Malefor reminded Spyro.

"Never mind that!" Cynder yelled. "Let's help him!" But before they had even lifted off the ground, Spyro had been taken away, along with the scroll.

"Damn." Malefor cursed. "We're in for it, now."

"Where did they go?" Cynder asked, desperately.

"My guess is…" Malefor thought. "Is Kalas's lair, near mount Wozitbig."

**So there you have it! Question time! (There are no previews, sorry!)**

**Will Cynder stop Kalas?**

**Will they get the scroll?**

**What will happen next?**

**Does Sparx actually know any good jokes?**

**Next chapter! The next chapter is split in two. Chapter 8 and chapter 9, which is the LAST chapter. *OOOH!***

**I can't wait. Can you?**

**Read and review**


	8. Deathly darkness

**Sorry this took so long! I was on holiday, so I couldn't upload it.**

*******

**Now, who was the red dragoness in chapter 6? WHAT WILL HAPPEN???**

**Chapter 8:**

**Deathly darkness**

When the red dragoness had entered the dojo, she was immediately pushed out by here father. She then hid behind a rock and had watched the whole Wyvern vs. Spyro scene. She saw her father and the terror of the skies look up. There was no sign of the lantern. She walked to the worried dragoness and her father.

"Dad," She growled. "Are you working with the purple dragon?"

"Belleza!" Malefor exclaimed in surprise. "As you can see, I'm too busy to-"

"Oh, just shut up!" Belleza growled. Malefor was about to object, but, quickly, changed his mind.

"Look," Belleza stated. "If you want to get him back, you'll need me."

"You?" Cynder scoffed. "You're just a dumb idiot. And plus, I know where the lair is."

"Oh yeah!" Belleza challenged. "You think you can find that dumb ass purple dragon on your own, then go ahead, witch!"

"What did you just call me?!" Cynder growled.

"A witch." Belleza replied. "Because you are one." Cynder roared and launched herself at Belleza. The two dragonesses started fighting. Malefor stood between them.

"We need to help Spyro!" He exclaimed. The dragonesses stopped and looked up at the dragon, like he was insane.

"So, Kalas's lair?" He asked. Belleza nodded and took to the sky. Cynder didn't budge.

"I'm not following that freak!" Cynder exclaimed.

"You might have to." said a voice behind them. They looked to see a grubby and dirty looking Sparx.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Cynder yelled. "SPYRO'S IN TROUBLE AND YOU DON'T SEEM TO GIVE A DAMN!" Sparx looked at Cynder.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"The witch means 'what happened to you?'" Belleza chuckled. Cynder gave her a cold look.

"To cut a long story short," Sparx considered. "I got thrown into a dustbin." "Anyway," Malefor interrupted. "Let's get a move on." Suddenly, a black cage appeared around them. It trapped them in.

"It must be Kalas!" Belleza exclaimed. "That b-"

"Don't touch it!" Cynder exclaimed. "It's made of shadows!"

"Cynder!" Malefor exclaimed. "You'll be able to get through! Get out and save Spyro!"

"No!" Cynder cried. "I'm not leaving any of you!"

"Don't argue!" Malefor insisted. "Leave! GO!" Cynder nodded and ran through the shadows. She took of to Kalas's lair and didn't dare look back.

***

If Belleza hadn't been crying, she may have noticed how good it felt to get all the attention. She had no hope. The last hope was a dumb purple dragon and a witch. They were all doomed or would be just damn lucky to win. She weighed her chances of escape. 100000000000 to 1 chance of escaping.

***

Malefor had expected this. Kalas would take them to her lair, where they might, just might, be able to aid Cynder. If this didn't work, the whole world would die.

***

Sparx never got the easy life. Spyro was always superior to him, no matter what he said. His brother's life was on the line, and he could do nothing about it. For the first time in his life, Sparx began to cry.

***

Malefor, Belleza and Sparx were huddling together, while the dark energy cage pulsed around them. They looked to see the cage floating. The cage was soaring through the air, to Kalas's lair. It was, practically, sending them to their deaths. Belleza looked at her dad.

"Belleza." He spoke. "I know how you can get out of this."

***

Cynder's eyes were watering. She hadn't cried in a while. She loved Spyro and didn't want him to turn into some evil maniac. She had to get there. She looked at the eye of the basilisk she stole. It glowed with power and she concentrated. The future flowed through her mind. She was horrified. Dragons, poison, blood, pain and anguish. As time seemed to get more and more irrelevant, the pain intensified. The more she learned, the more painful it was. Eventually, it was so painful, Cynder put it away. She wished she hadn't seen what was to come…

***

Spyro was chained to a wall. He didn't like it one bit.

"Any chance of tea and biscuits?" He commented to the black Korean. She looked up.

"Shut it you!" She growled. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. A pixie dressed in black came in. She flew over to Kalas and whispered something in her ear, then left.

"It seems your friends have decided to join us!" She cackled. She clicked her claws. Two cages arose through the floor. One contained Malefor. The other contained Sparx.

"Let me begin!" Kalas laughed and walked over to Spyro.

"STOP!" Cried a familiar voice. Cynder came out of the shadows.

"You!" Kalas roared.

"Let him go!" Cynder roared back.

"Nope." Kalas laughed.

"You can't do this!" Cynder yelled.

"Believe me, I can." Replied the dragoness.

"I'll kill you!" Cynder roared.

"Come on then!" Kalas laughed.

Cynder and Kalas then circled each other. Spyro was still chained up. Cynder launched an attack at Kalas, who dodged it. Then, something terrible happened. Kalas's diamond shaped tail opened, into a sharp blade, surrounded by four other blades. Kalas swished her bladed tail and struck Cynder in the chest.

"NO!" Malefor, Sparx and Spyro yelled. Kalas turned to Spyro.

"Now," She said, wickedly. "Your turn." Kalas made a whole in the roof. The darkness swept in and the light of the celestial moons hit Spyro. Spyro's eyes turned a menacing dark purple. Darkness was around him. Spyro was trying to fight it, his eyes changing from normal to dark. He couldn't fight it.

"I guess this it." Malefor said, sadly.

"Yeah." Sparx agreed.

"We... can't lose!" Cynder struggled to say. "We've never lost..."

"HAHAHA!" Kalas cackled. "Now, nothing or nobody can stop me!"


	9. The day we die

**THE LAST CHAPTER**

**Chapter 9:**

**The day we die**

Spyro was shaking, violently.

"No nothing and nobody can stop me!" Kalas cackled.

"Think again, witch!" yelled a voice. There was a blur of red and Kalas was knocked to the ground.

"Owww." Kalas moaned. Everyone looked to see Belleza.

"Belleza!" everybody (except Kalas) yelled. Belleza walked over to Kalas and hit her with a blast of fear. It hit her so hard, the whole lair shook. Kalas smacked into the wall, unlocking Spyro. Spyro stood, laughed and fainted.

"That's something you don't see every day." Belleza commented. Cynder, slowly got up and shackled Kalas to the wall.

"Cynder, Belleza," Malefor spoke. "It's time I told you."

"Told us what?" Cynder asked. Malefor sighed.

"You two are half sisters." Malefor told them. Belleza and Cynder gaped.

"So, are you my dad or…?" Cynder started, but Malefor shook his head.

"I don't know who was or is." He said.

"So, where's mum?" Cynder asked.

"I don't know…" Malefor sighed.

"DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING!?" Cynder shouted. Malefor looked at the floor.

"Hey, uh, can I interrupt?" Kalas asked. Everyone looked at her.

"Well, instead of unlocking a whole new mystery and getting stuck into another crap chapter, can you unlock _me, _so that I can kick all of your asses and laugh at you and irony?" Cynder stalked over and slapped her round the face.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." Cynder growled.

"Wait a minute," Sparx started. "Am I missing something? Aren't we supposed to kill her? I'm currently playing our trilogy game (Did I tell you we have a trilogy of games?) and we always beat up the bad guy, not leave them shackled to a wall, 'cause they'll only find a way out…"

"My thoughts exactly." Kalas muttered.

"NO!" Everyone (except Sparx, Spyro and Kalas) yelled. Suddenly, the shackles broke and Kalas jumped to the floor. Everyone stared. Spyro had helped her out. He was black and covered in shadows, his eyes were white. He turned to Kalas.

"You hurt her." He growled in 100 different voices.

"Well…" Kalas considered, but was interrupted when she was pinned to the wall.

"I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself." Spyro growled. "You must swear on your blood that you will never harm a living thing ever again."

Kalas had fear in her eyes.

"Ok! Ok! You win!" She chocked. "I just want to say one thing." nobody noticed her sharp tail lifting to Spyro's chest.

"Oh?" Spyro almost laughed. "And what is that?"

Kalas smiled, evilly.

"See you in hell." She laughed and stabbed her tail through his heart. Spyro faltered and fell to the ground, the shadows abandoning their host.

"Spyro!" Cynder yelled and ran towards him, crying. He was already dead. Suddenly, a red light entered the room. Ignitus walked to Kalas.

"Kalas." He glowered.

"Ignitus. Long time no see." Kalas smiled.

"If you think this is a social call," Ignitus growled. "You're wrong."

Kalas raised an eyebrow.

"oh?" She said.

"You have devastated the world. You have had your second chance. Kalas, you must be destroyed." Kalas screamed as a hurricane of fire enveloped her. When it subsided, she was gone and so was Ignitus. The only source of light was a torch in a bracket. The cages were open and their prisoners out. The shadows departed the room and the only sound was the crying of a dragoness.

***

Cynder sat down on the floor. Spyro's body was on the seat in front of her. Till Terrador found a proper burial ground the body was staying in doors. They had retrieved the last scroll, so every thing was back to normal. Except in Cynder's mind. She wanted Spyro back. She wanted to go back to Avalar. She turned to leave the room, when there was a flash of red light. Cynder turned.

"Ignitus!" She exclaimed.

"I missed you both." He said, smiling. Cynder's smile left her face.

"He's dead…" She sobbed, indicating Spyro.

"That's why I'm here." He said. "I've come to bring him back to life." She stopped crying.

"You could do that?"

"Yes." He grabbed the crystal from around his neck and opened it. Inside was some kind of energy. Ignitus poured the energy onto Spyro. Ignitus vanished. Spyro's eyes opened and he looked around the room. Cynder hugged him tight.

***

"Here you go Belleza." Cynder smiled, handing Belleza the eye of the basilisk.

"Thanks." Belleza smiled.

"Cynder can I talk to you for a moment?" Spyro asked from the doorway of another room.

"Sure." She smiled, getting up. She entered the room. "What?"

"When I was evil, I saw something that would happen in the future. Something terrible." Spyro almost whispered. Cynder gasped, as Spyro told her…

When they had finished, they entered the other room, preparing themselves for the future and their journey back to Avalar.

***

Spyro sat on the boat, happier than ever. He and Sparx were chatting about what they would do when they got back to Avalar.

"Why don't you just fly there?" Belleza asked.

"Because," Spyro smiled "I want to take the normal way."

Belleza raised an eye ridge, but laughed any way. Malefor came to her and spoke the rest of them.

"Thank you." He said to Spyro, Sparx and Cynder. "You lot and Ignitus have changed me. I hope to see you again. Come on, Belleza. Time to go home."

"Wait!" Cynder yelled. "I need to tell Belleza something in private." Belleza followed Cynder.

They walked until the boat was out of sight.

"Belleza. I need to tell you about what I've seen." Cynder said.

"Why did you drag me over here, if it's so important?" Belleza asked.

"I didn't want to alarm the others. "Ok, here's what happened. You know the eye of the basilisk I gave you?"

"Yes..." Belleza replied.

"Well, I learned how to make it help you see the future. I saw us. All of us. We were fighting. And there was a whole in space."

"Ok..." Belleza said, confused and not convinced.

"Well, when Spyro was turning evil, he saw it too. He saw us fighting some dragons, who were identical to us. He saw the crack in the dimensions." Cynder looked scared.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're the only one, apart from Spyro, who I can fully trust."

"Fair enough."

"Don't tell anybody about this! Understand?"

Belleza nodded and the dragons walked back. Cynder got on the boat. Their adventure was never going to end. The constant fighting and evil. The never ending battles. The never ceasing death. And her, Spyro, Sparx, Malefor and Belleza in the heart of it. The prophecy had shown Cynder a lot. What ever would come, they'd be ready, wouldn't they? They'd win, wouldn't they? Well... not this time...

As the boat sailed into the sunset, a tear trickled down Cynder's cheek. She couldn't run the risk of losing Spyro again. What ever destiny held ins store for her, she was going to kill it and make sure it stayed dead.

Little did she realise that it wouldn't be possible…

The End

Or is it…

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THIS NOTICE! I DON'T KNOW WHETHER OR NOT TO MAKE THE NEXT STORY A SPYRO AND AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER CROSS OVER OR JUST A SPYRO FANFIC! PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME! THE CHOICE WITH THE MOST VOTES HAPPENS! HERE ARE YOUR CHOICES:

1) Spyro and Avatar the air bender cross over fanfic

2) Spyro fanfic

10TH OF MARCH, YOU GOTTA DECIDE! (SORRY ABOUT FIXED DATE) IF NOBODY REVIEWS AN OPTION, I'M TOSSING A COIN!

PLEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!!!!

I'd also like to thank the people who review my story and add it to their favourites. It means a lot.


End file.
